Kim Heechul
__TOC__ Basics Name: Kim Heechul 'Alias(es): 'Kilo four '''Place of birth: '''Seoul, South Korea '''Date of birth: '''July 10th, 2173 (28) '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Korean '''Height: '''178cm '''Weight: '''60kg '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Dark Brown '''Sexuality: '''Private '''Marital Status: '''Single Abilities Clairsentience * The ability to receive information through touch, both from beings (living or dead) and objects. This power cannot be controlled -everything Heechul touches he absorbs. The information is factual only and not influenced by thoughts, opinions or disguises. By touching someone, he can know things such as that person's name, height, age, blood type and to some lesser extent history. The amount of data linked to objects is nearly limitless. For example, when touching a book, Heechul would not only quickly know the entire story, down to every single word, but also the author, place of manufacture, type of paper and even ink components. Gathering too much information too quickly can give Heechul powerful headaches, which is why he chooses to wear gloves. Enhanced memory * The ability to quickly absorb and accurately retain great amounts of information. Heechul can everything that has happened in his life, as well as what he has perceived with his other ability, been told or read. His brain is comparable to an ever expending room full of filing cabinets. If the information has been stored many years ago, it isn't lost, but may take a little longer for Heechul to find. Miscellaneous Public Knowledge *Was sent out to Hawai on a peaceful military mission in early '98 and was forced to stay when things became dangerous. *Is a member of the Kolo Guild, more specifically, Fire Team Kilo. *Is always seen wearing leather gloves. Detailed Biography Heechul was born and raised in South Korea. Even from a young age it was obvious that he was a gifted child. He was a fast learner, breezing through school, even often choosing to skip the lessons to hang out in the city and only show up for the exams. He got in trouble more than once, of course, but most were indulgent with the boy, since you couldn't very well scold him for being too smart. Things changed when Heechul hit puberty, though. Suddenly it wasn't just that he could remember well, he could also know things he had no way of knowing. It would come and go, like static tuning in and out with random touches. He would know someone's name without them having to tell him, or he'd know someone's locker combination just by brushing it with a finger. This time, people really started to notice. Important people. The second Heechul reached majority, he was recruited by the military. They promised him control and understanding over his powers and a stimulating life. He accepted, thinking he would always be able to get out of the system if it started to bore him. It didn't take long to figure out that they could not help with the touching, though. Heechul's skin was biologically gifted and it didn't seem linked with his mind. He would have to wear gloves for the rest of his life or always be assaulted by sometimes overwhelming amounts of undesired facts. They started sending him out on missions quickly after the young man proved his usefulness. He settled in this new life easily, loving the harsh environments and often dangerous tasks appointed to him and the other members of what was unofficially named the 'gifted' department of the korean military force. They were a few hundreds, scattered around the country and the world, forming a tight group of special agents. For years, Heechul felt like a super hero. He was sent out to Hawaii with a handful of others in early '98 on what was supposed to be a brief and controlled mission of international solidarity. But things, as history shows, did not turn out too well. Heechul got stuck in a dying, dangerous world. He made it through the chaos by allying himself to the Kolo Guild, choosing to stay true to his military background. He is a member of Fire Team Kilo (Kilo four), acting as their intelligence specialist. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:ESP Category:Panmnesia Category:Kolo Guild